Birthday gifts
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: She loved him so much. He was her last living relative. He just HAD to die, didn't he? Now, she's really alone... Or maybe not? A not so surprising visit from her cousin's best friend- and her enemy, can change a few things. And maybe he's not the jerk he makes out to be. He's made it obvious for a while that he likes her. How does she exactly feel about him? Niley fic :) Demigods
1. Info

**A/N: Hey, this is just a part from the story I'm writing with my amazing BFF's! It isn't a oneshot but, what the hell, no harm in it! :D I've settled on that it should be Niley. I put a bit of info here so you guys won't be too confused. But don't hesitate to say if you are about something, though. This is quite a bit into the story. And, I know it's not particularly long… but I really like this bit :). PLEASE tell me what you think. XD Every comment makes my day, really. And I will be updating Rose Garden and Precious VERY soon. Promise. This was also written on my iPod so sorry for the errors.**

* * *

Cast:

Rebecca (Beccy) - Miley

Luke - Nick

Zaydon - Joe

* * *

Some valuable information:

-Very recently, Zaydon, Beccy's cousin, died. She's really upset.

-Luke is her… enemy, and also Zaydon's best friend. They never got along before.

-They are all… demigods, you could say, controlling the element of fire.

-Luke has always had, and always will have a BIG crush on Beccy- And he isn't particularly afraid to show it!

* * *

Here's a small extract from earlier on so you can see how they usually get on:

"_Yeah, yeah, I know! But hey, aren't you looking ni-ice today, Rebecca." Luke stated, sending her a wink. Beccy fought the urge to punch him. In the balls. Instead, she smiled through her teeth at him and said sweetly,_

"_And aren't you looking uglier than ever! And don't ever call me Rebecca again or…" Beccy had now come forward and was standing close to Luke. She leant in close and whispered in his ear: "I'll have to knock your teeth in." Beccy then smiled cutely and walked back to Abby's side._

"_Oh, burn!" Sam said laughing. Luke laughed too._

"_She loves me." He said with a nod._

* * *

Yeah, so, enjoy! By the way, of course, because they have the names Beccy and Luke, you can imagine anyone you want in real life. I just chose Niley :D Lol, no surprise there! Tell me what you think.


	2. Birthday

_It was then he realised that his back foot wasn't touching anything and he slipt. He grabbed the ledge, but it wasn't holding. _

"_Grab my hand," Beccy said panicking, "Zaydon please!"_

_He shook his head. "I hurt two of my closest friends. I almost killed Sam."_

"_They'll forgive you!" Beccy promised, "Just take my hand!"_

"_You're my fave cousin, you know that, right?"_

_Beccy nodded. "Zaydon, my hand!"_

_He turned to Abby and Destiny. "Stay pretty ladies," Before letting go of the ledge and tumbling into the lava pit..._

* * *

Beccy screamed, sitting up quickly. Her body was covered with a layer of cold sweat and her hair seemed to point in any direction possible. She looked around the dark room before sighing, falling back against the soft pillows. Beccy screamed again as she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder.

"Shhh," She heard someone whisper, as they removed their hand from her skin. She instantly did the first thing that came into her head. She threw a fireball at the person's chest. Nothing. Groaning, Beccy sat up again and glanced in the direction of the fireplace. A fire suddenly appeared, lighting up the room. Beccy turned back to the mystery person. When she saw his face, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Luke?!" Beccy hissed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. He remained expressionless and just stared at her. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"It's ok to miss him," Beccy instantly turned to look in a different direction. She didn't need one of these speeches now, certainly not from Luke.

"It's ok to be scared." Luke continued. Beccy inhaled deeply and turned to Luke once again, noting the tears brimming in his eyes. And hers too.

"Leave me alone Luke." She whispered, lying back down and rolling away from him. Only seconds later, Beccy felt the bed dip.

"He loved you more than anything in this world. You know that, right?" Beccy instantly shut her eyes.

"I-"

"Beccy, look at me," Beccy gulped, rolling over and slowly opening her eyes.

"He was going to give this to you, for your birthday." Luke handed her a parcel. Beccy slowly sat up and started unwrapping it. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. She lifted up the locket bracelet, smiling weakly. Beccy opened it up, cautiously, as if she were afraid something may jump out or explode.

"'You'll always be my princess'." She read out, smiling. Her eyes turned to the other side and examined the picture of Zaydon and her. Five years ago. December 29th. The day they promised to always stand by each other. Never leave each other. Be inseparable.

* * *

The tears came without warning. This was so...

"So unlike Zaydon.." Beccy whispered, locking eyes with Luke. He smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"Then you don't know your cousin as well as you thought," He looked down at the bracelet.

"Because this is exactly like Zaydon." Beccy held back a sob, quickly looking away. This was... Too much...

"Bec, Zaydon wouldn't want you to be sad. Please, for him, can you at least try to be happy?" Beccy bit her lip hard, falling back on the bed.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" She snapped, angrily, hitting the bed. Luke chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up. He quickly slid behind her. He took the bracelet from her hands and wrapped him arms around her, slipping the bracelet onto Beccy's wrist. Then, Luke leant close to her ear, and she felt his hot breath hit her skin.

"Try harder, please?" He whispered, making Beccy shiver. She quickly coughed, awkwardly, and moved forward, pushing off his arms. She turned to face him. Luke smiled comfortingly at her.

"You know, I prefer you like this." Beccy stated, smiling. Luke frowned.

"Like what?"

"Not a big headed jerk." Luke smiled again, opening up his arms.

"Not gonna happen!" Beccy stated, grinning. Luke pouted.

"You don't wanna give me a hug?" Beccy giggled slightly, shaking her head. He instantly smirked.

"Ok then, _princess_!"

* * *

Luke quickly tackled Beccy to the bed, tickling her. She screamed, hitting him frantically. He laughed and they locked eyes. He stopped. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Beccy quickly tackled Luke in a giant bear hug, making him fall back against the sheets. She giggled and pulled away.

"Happy now?" He smiled.

"Very happy."

"Good, now get out of my cabin!" He laughed and kissed her cheek, lingering for a second.

"Happy birthday, by the way." She smiled and he walked to the door. He sent her a wink before walking out. Beccy quickly fell back against the sheets, blushing deeply. She bit her lip as her fingers touched her cheek.

"Wow..."


End file.
